


You are (my) lucky

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter riflette, poco prima di far sapere al mondo di essere il nuovo Dottore.<br/>E qualcuno di importante li fa capire che la fortuna si può trovare ovunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are (my) lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COWT sul prompt "Pietra".

Peter si scompiglia i capelli, seduto dietro le quinte. Fra pochi minuti il mondo saprà che lui è il nuovo Dottore e si sente così tante aspettative addosso, forse ha deciso troppo in fretta.  
Poi Jenna li si siede accanto e lui smette di pensare.  
\- Emozionato? – Lei li sorride e il mondo sembra scompare.  
\- Sono solo preoccupato di non essere adatto. – Jenna prende le mani di Peter tra le sue e lo guarda negli occhi.  
\- Tu sei un attore meraviglioso. Il miglior Dottore che potessero trovare – Si sfila qualcosa dalla tasca e gliela porge. E’ una piccola pietra rossa – L’ho trovata il primo giorno che sono stata sul set e l’ho sempre portata con me –  
\- Non posso accettarla. E’ il tuo porta fortuna – Peter scuote la testa e cerca di abbozzare un sorriso.  
\- Adesso io non ne ho bisogno, ma sono sicura che ti farà sentire meglio. – Lei li mette la pietra in tasca e poggia la testa sulla sua spalla. Il cuore di Peter si ferma per qualche momento.  
Si sente così bene ad averla vicina. Probabilmente sarà lei il suo vero portafortuna.  
\- Anche io ero tesa, quando è stato annunciato che sarei stata la nuova companion del Dottore. Avevo paura di non essere all’altezza e… - Lui le prende il volto tra le mani e la guarda, fissa negli occhi.  
\- Tu sei all’altezza di qualunque ruolo. Potresti recitare al fianco di qualunque attore e saresti così meravigliosa da oscurare chiunque ti sta intorno. Credimi, perché sei incredibile e perché… - _io mi sono innamorato di te_. Prova a dire queste parole, ma non li escono. La gola li si secca.  
\- E perché…? – Adesso ha le guance un po’ arrossate, ed è ancora più bella di prima.  
\- Io non ti mentirei mai – Jenna sorride e li da un bacio sulla guancia. Senza dire niente, corre sul palco.  
Appena è solo, capisce perché non riusciva a dire quelle parole. La donna che ama è fidanzata ed è felice, anche senza di lui. E non potrà averla tutta per sé.  
Chiude gli occhi e resta immobile, fino a che qualcuno non lo chiama. Sale sul palco, sfoggiando il suo sorriso migliore, che in realtà è solo per Jenna.  
La _sua_ Jenna.


End file.
